1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece, and relates more particularly to an electronic timepiece with a planar antenna.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2014-157160 describes an electronic timepiece with a planar antenna for receiving radio frequency signals transmitted from positioning information satellites such as GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites.
The electronic timepiece in JP-A-2014-157160 has a photovoltaic device and a planar antenna disposed on the back cover side of the timepiece dial, and the planar antenna and photovoltaic device are disposed so they are not mutually superimposed in the direction perpendicular to the face of the dial. Reducing antenna sensitivity is suppressed by separating the planar antenna and photovoltaic device sufficiently in the direction parallel to the plane of the dial.
A magnetic shield may be incorporated in the movement of an electronic timepiece to prevent or reduce the effect of external magnetic fields on motors, for example. There is, therefore, a need for an electronic timepiece that can suppress loss of antenna sensitivity in an electronic timepiece having a case with metal parts, a magnetic shield, and a planar antenna.